fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man 3 Alternate HISHE
Plot Don't read if you haven't seen 3 yet! What should have happened after the last Transcript OK, for the rest of you readers reading this, hopefully, you've already seen it. I really hate the ending, how Peter and MJ didn't get married. So here's my fanfiction of it. Starts a few seconds after the movie ends, before the credits. Oh yeah, it's in MJ's view. Sorry, It's kinda short. I'm still debating whether I should add more chapters. If you want me to, say in your reviews. O yeah, and please review. Thanks! Hope you enjoy! How could I be so stupid? Honestly, why did I have to sing that song? "I'm through with love…" And then Peter just had to walk in on it. Right as I saw him, when our gaze met, I stopped. I knew it wasn't the truth, at all. He came up to the stage, as I moved closer to the edge of it. We just stood there awkwardly for a while, but then, he reached his hand up to me, to help me down. It was his silent way of saying, "I'm not through with love quiet yet." And I knew that. Of course I knew! So I reached out to him too. He pulled me into a hug, and we both swayed to silent music. I put my arm around his neck, feeling safe and secure. After all that I've been through in the past couple of days, it really challenged our relationship. Venom, Peter hitting me, breaking up with Peter, and now getting back together, Harry dying…and especially Gwen. It was all too much to handle. But still, after all that misery, I'm safe right here. I don't really care if people in the jazz bar are starring at us. This is where I want to be. Where I always will be. It takes time before I realize the band had kept playing the song I was suppose to sing. And when it ended, people clapped for them, and another song started. "Want to walk outside?" Peter whispered in my ear. I smiled lightly. "I'd like that." It was a clear, blue moon-night. The usual New York City traffic was unusually silent. We walked down a path, right in the moonlight, shining on us in glory. We weren't holding hands, like we use to, but tonight was different. Peter had his hands in his pockets, and for a while, we were silent. Finally, he said, "I'm really sorry." Well, that just about covered it all! I sighed. "That's not going to cut it, Peter." He just sighed back. "We have a lot to talk over." "So," I said, "About Venom…" "Uh yeah," he looked like he didn't want to mention it. "Dr. Conners said that… It was this weird organism that can control you. It isn't safe. And it was consuming me. I couldn't control my own actions. Not just that, I liked it. I loved the power it gave me. Until I realized how much I had changed after the Jazz Bar thing. I am so sorry I hit you. You have no idea, Mary Jane." "I know." I said. "I believe you." He sighed in relief. "So…we're officially back together?" I was silent. "What about Gwen?" I said quietly. I was nearly crying. Peter must have sensed this. "MJ…" he said, softly. He slipped his hand in mine. "You know that answer." Now I really was crying. Hard. He stopped walking, gently stopping my arm. I stopped, and looked up at him, my green eyes stained with tears and hurt. "I love you, MJ." Then, he wrapped me in is arms and kissed me. Once we parted, I said, "I love you too, Peter." "Would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me?" I only blinked. My heart seemed to race a million races right then. Was he saying what I thought he was? Only when he began to drop to one knee did I know I was right. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen, and said, "Mary Jane Watson…will you marry me?" A smile sprang across my face. Then, I started to giggle. He was smiling now too. "Yes," I whispered. "Yes!" I was so happy as I hugged him. Still hugging me, he lifted me up, and twirled me around in a circle. Both our dreams were coming true. After a minute or two, I just looked into his eyes, him, looking back in mine. "I wanted to make it special." He said, "I told Aunt May I would make it special for you." I smiled. "You have." I moved in for another kiss. When our lips were only centimeters apart, he whispered one thing: "Thank you, Mary Jane Watson." They totally should have added that to the movie. Short, sweet, and o so perfect.LoL At least Peter should have tried to propose again! Please review! Category:Alternate Endings